


Can I kiss you?

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Romance, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Cor Leonis is usually one that keeps his feelings to himself. But, with the help of Regis, Noctis and Prompto - he actually gets you under the mistletoe.





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindedstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/gifts).



You giggled at something that Gladio had said to you in a hushed tone near your ear, before you then went wide eyed and slapped his chest. He laughed and smiled, drawing you to him to give you a gentle hug.

The Christmas party you were at was casual–to which you were thankful–and you gently adjusted your Crownsguard coat after Gladio’s hug. Even though the man was gentle, he still kinda forgets how little you are.  

Your eyes wandered about the room, giving soft smiles to those familiar faces that met your gaze, and a gentle nod of your head in greeting, but you were content to remain near the wall, and out of sight. You were never one that was huge on parties, especially large ones.

“Are you having a nice time?”

You went wide eyed with surprise at the sudden deep timber voice near your ear, and turned with a start. His bright blue eyes lit up a little with a smile that caused the corner of his eyes to crinkle as he huffed out a soft laugh at your surprise.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to surprise you.” Cor mumbled with a slightly furrowed brow.

You swallowed hard then shook your head giving Cor a gentle smile. “Ah, no. It’s alright, I tend to retreat into my own thoughts at these kinda things.” you huffed at yourself as you felt the warmth of a blush creep across your face.

You watched him gently rest his arms behind his back before he looked out over the crowd. You fidgeted a little, unable to help yourself as your crush was now literally standing right next to you. You cleared your throat a little, before you found your voice.

“And what about you Cor, are you having a nice time?”

He seemed to gently fidget from one foot to the other before he gave a gentle roll of his shoulders as a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth a little. “I was never one for big celebrations either.”

“If that’s the case, then perhaps you should get the young lady a drink?”

You gawked a moment, recognizing that voice. “Your Highness?!”

He laughed and shook his head lightly. “Please, just Regis will do.” he moved close, and gently held out his hand toward you, and you gently gave him yours only to blink in surprise as he gently kissed the back of your hand. “It is because of you that this party is such a success.”

You were a bit flabbergasted. “O-oh no. All I did was help with the decorations–”

Regis cut you off with a gentle squeeze to your hand. “And it’s the decorations that make the party, my dear.” with a gentle smile he looked to Cor before looking back at you. “Everyone so far has complimented on your hard work, so thank you.”

“I-It was my pleasure, your Highness–ah–um, Regis.”

He laughed at your flustered state and you couldn’t help but pout a little at his laugher. “Well my dear, I will leave you in Cor’s capable hands.”

You watched Regis walk away slowly before you could have sworn you heard more laughter behind you, and that laughter was familiar. Turning your head you looked around for it’s source only to see both Prompto and Noctis walking away from the two of you, rather quickly.

“What is that about?” you mumbled softly.

“Mistletoe.” Cor said as he looked up.

You blinked then looked above you, and sure enough, hanging right above your head was a sprig of Mistletoe tied with a bright red ribbon. Your eyes went wide a moment before you looked back at Cor.

“B-But I didn’t put that there. O-or at least that wasn’t there before…”

Cor lowered his gaze to you and you could have sworn you noticed a blush. He turned to you gently then, and took your hands in both of his.

“Well, you know what you’re supposed to do under the mistletoe, right?”

You went wide eyed, and felt that heat in your face creep right up to your ears. “Y-yes but–”

Cor lowered his head enough to speak softly into your ear. “Can I kiss you?”

You were once again at a loss for words. You stared up at him like a deer in the headlights a moment before you gave your head a gentle shake as if to clear it. You watched his brow furrow slightly before you realized what you had done.

“Yes!” you said a bit too enthusiastically, and you gently cleared your throat. “I mean, yes, if y-you want to.”

“I would not have asked you, if I didn’t want to.”

You could have sworn you blushed more at the smile that lit up his face, and you gently bit your lower lip out of nerves. He gently reached up and brushed his thumb against your lower lip to get you to release it from your teeth, before he quickly dipped his head, and captured your lips with his.

Your eyes fluttered shut a moment as he gently tilted your head back into that kiss, his hand coming up to the back of your neck to cradle you, kissing you till your lungs burned for air. When he finally drew back after leaving you breathless, his hand moved from your neck to your cheek so that his thumb could pet against it gently.

“Merry Christmas, Sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas gift for Blindedstarlight!


End file.
